Pixar
Pixar Animation Studios is an award-winning computer generated imagery (CGI) animation firm based in Emeryville, California (USA). Since it's purchase by The Walt Disney Company in 2006, it has become a division of the Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group. Though best known for its production of computer-animated feature films, Pixar also develops and markets high-end 3D computer graphics technology. Most notably, Pixar is the developer of the industry-standard rendering software RenderMan, which is used to generate high-quality, photorealistic images. History Early history Pixar was founded as the Graphics Group, one third of the Computer Division of Lucasfilm that was launched in 1979 with the hiring of Ed Catmull from the New York Institute of Technology (NYIT). After years of remarkable research success, and key milestones in films such as Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and Young Sherlock Holmes, the group was purchased in 1986 by current Apple Computer CEO Steve Jobs after he had been kicked out of Apple (the company he founded with Steve Wozniak) and was looking for something to do with his money. He paid US$5 million to George Lucas and put US$5 million as capital into the company. The sale reflected George Lucas' desire to stop the cash flow losses associated with his 7 year research projects associated with new entertainment technology tools, as well as his company's new focus on creating entertainment product rather than tools. A contributing factor was cash flow difficulties following Lucas' 1983 divorce concurrent with the sudden drop off in revenues from Star Wars licenses following the release of Return of the Jedi. The newly independent company was headed by Dr. Edwin Catmull, President and CEO, and Dr. Alvy Ray Smith, Executive Vice President and Director. Jobs served as Chairman of the Board. Initially, Pixar was a high-end hardware company whose core product was the Pixar Image Computer, a system which was primarily sold to government agencies and the medical community. One of the leading buyers of Pixar Image Computers was Disney studios, which was using the device as part of their secretive CAPS project, using the machine and custom software to migrate the laborious Ink and Paint part of the 2D animation process to a more automated and thus efficient method. The Image Computer never sold well. In a bid to drive sales of the system, Pixar employee John Lasseter — who had long been creating short demonstration animations, such as Luxo Jr., to show off the device's capabilities — premiered his creations at SIGGRAPH, the computer graphics industry's largest convention, to great fanfare. Business in transition As poor sales of Pixar's computers threatened to put the company out of business, Lasseter's animation department began producing computer-animated commercials for outside companies. Early successes included campaigns for Tropicana, Listerine, and LifeSavers. During this period, Pixar continued its relationship with Walt Disney Feature Animation, a studio whose corporate parent would ultimately become its most important partner. Pixar was a key technical participant in the development of Disney's CAPS, a computer-assisted animation post-production software system. In 1991, after substantial layoffs in the company's computer department, Pixar made a $26,000,000 deal with Walt Disney Studios to produce computer-animated feature films, the first of which was Toy Story. Pixar was re-incorporated on December 9, 1995. Disney and Pixar All of Pixar's major features thus far have been made in collaboration with Walt Disney Pictures. All aspects of production, including writing, development, animation production, and post-production, have been handled in-house by Pixar, while production costs have been split between the two companies. Disney has handled all aspects of distribution and has borne all costs related to distribution and promotion. In 1997, after the release of Pixar's first feature-length film, Toy Story, the two companies signed a 10-year, 5-picture deal evenly splitting production costs and profits on subsequent movies. Reflecting the media giant's clout at the time the agreement was signed, Disney alone retained rights to the films and characters. In addition, Disney collects 10 to 15 percent of each film's revenue as a distribution fee. http://money.cnn.com/2004/01/29/news/companies/pixar_disney/ Pixar and Disney have had ongoing disagreements since the production of Toy Story 2. Originally intended as a straight-to-video release (and thus not part of Pixar's five picture deal), the film was upgraded to a theatrical release during production. Pixar demanded that the film then be counted toward the five picture agreement, but Disney refused. The arrangement has been very profitable for both companies. Pixar's five feature films have collectively grossed more than $2.5 billion, equivalent to the highest per-film average gross in the industry. After a lengthy hiatus, negotiations between the two companies resumed following the departure of Chairman and CEO Michael Eisner from Disney. The two companies attempted to reach a new agreement in early 2004. The new deal would be only for distribution, as Pixar intended to control production and own the resulting film properties themselves. As part of any distribution agreement with Disney, Pixar demanded control over films already in production under their old agreement, including The Incredibles and Cars. More importantly, Pixar wanted complete financial freedom; they wanted to finance their films on their own and collect 100 percent of the profits, paying Disney only the 10 to 15 percent distribution fee. This was unacceptable to Disney, but Pixar would not concede. Pending the Disney acquisition of Pixar, the two companies extended their distribution deal for Pixar's 2007 release of Ratatouille ensuring that if the Disney acquisition falls through for whatever reason, this one film will still be released through the Disney distribution channels. Unlike the earlier Pixar/Disney deal used for the earlier films, this one has the following caveats: *Pixar is responsible for 100% of the production costs. *Pixar owns the film and the rights to the characters. *Disney is paid only a straight distribution fee. Disney's acquisition of Pixar On January 24, 2006, Disney announced that it had agreed to buy Pixar for approximately $7.4 billion in an all-stock deal. The transaction would catapult Steve Jobs, who was the majority shareholder of Pixar with 51%, to Disney's largest individual shareholder with 7% and a new seat on its board of directors. Jobs' new Disney holdings would outpace holdings belonging to ex-CEO Eisner, the previous top shareholder who still held 1.7%, and Disney Director Emeritus Roy E. Disney, whose criticisms of Eisner included the soured Pixar relationship and accelerated his ouster, who held almost 1% of the corporation's shares. As part of the deal, John Lasseter, Pixar Executive Vice President and founder, would become Chief Creative Officer of the newly-combined Disney-Pixar animation studios as well as the Principal Creative Adviser at Walt Disney Imagineering, which designs and builds the company's theme parks. Current Pixar President Ed Catmull would become President of the combined Disney-Pixar animation studios, reporting to Iger and Dick Cook, chairman of Walt Disney Studio Entertainment. There were additional conditions laid out as part of the deal to ensure that Pixar remains a separate entity, a concern that many analysts had about the Disney dealhttp://biz.yahoo.com/rb/060126/media_pixar_disney.html?.v=1: *If Pixar pulls out of the deal, they must pay Disney a penalty of US$210 million. *The Disney board will now include Steve Jobs. *John Lasseter has the authority to approve films for both Disney and Pixar studios, with Disney CEO Robert Iger carrying final approving authority. *The deal requires that Pixar's primary directors and creative executives must also join the combined company. This includes Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, Brad Bird, Bob Peterson, Brenda Chapman, Lee Unkrich, and Gary Rydstrom. *There will be a steering committee that will oversee animation for both Disney and Pixar studios, with a mission to maintain and spread the Pixar culture. This committee will consist of Catmull, Lasseter, Jobs, Iger, Cook, and Tom Staggs. They will meet at Pixar headquarters at least once every two months. *Pixar HR policies will remain intact, including the lack of employment contracts. *Ensures the Pixar name will continue, and that the studio will remain in its current Emeryville, California location with the "Pixar" sign. *Branding of films made post-merger will be "Disney Pixar". Executive leadership Today, Jobs continues in his role as chairman, and is also the company's CEO. Catmull remains president. Lasseter —a two-time Academy Award-winning director and animator— oversees all of the company's projects as Executive Vice President of the Creative Department. Other notable members of the executive team are Sarah McArthur (Executive Vice President of Production), Simon Bax (Executive Vice President and CFO), and Lois Scali (Executive Vice President and General Counsel). Feature films 's Pixar custom logo used since 1995.]] * Toy Story (1995) (First fully animated film in CGI) * A Bug's Life (1998) (First Pixar film to be released in 2.35:1 Widescreen) * Toy Story 2 (1999) (Originally slated as a direct-to-video film) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature) * Finding Nemo (2003) (Academy Award winner 2004) * The Incredibles (2004) (Academy Award winner 2005) * Cars (2006; last Pixar film made before Disney's aquisation of Pixar) * Ratatouille (2007; Academy Award winner 2008) * WALL-E (Released in 2008) * Up (schedule for release in 2009) * Toy Story 3 (scheduled for release in 2010) * Newt (scheduled for release in the summer of 2011) * The Bear and the Bow (scheduled for release in December 2011) * Cars 2 (scheduled for release in 2012) A movie called Ray Gun was rumored to be released by Pixar in 2007, but latest reports indicate that this will be a 2D feature which Pixar has no interest in developing. Currently Warner Brothers owns the rights to develop this film. Short films ("Shorts") * The Adventures of André and Wally B. (1984, Lucasfilm, prior to creation of Pixar) * Luxo Jr. (1986, became the source of today's Pixar logo) * Red's Dream (1987) * Tin Toy (1988, Academy Award winner 1988) * Knick Knack (1989) * Geri's Game (1997, Academy Award winner 1997)) * For the Birds (2000, Academy Award winner 2001) * Mike's New Car (2002, based on characters from Monsters, Inc.) * Boundin' (2003) * Jack-Jack Attack (2005, based on characters and situations from The Incredibles) * One Man Band (2005) * Mater and the Ghostlight (2006, based on characters from Cars) * Lifted (2006) * Your Friend the Rat (2007, based on characters from Ratatouille) Feature film traditions The Pixar Format All Pixar features have a common theme. The setting of the film is always a world in which people/creatures/objects that are not commonly thought to have normal everyday lives live in societies resembling modern American society. For example: * Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 — Toys come to life and live in a community in their owner's room while he's away. * A Bug's Life — Insects live in harmony and have their own hierarchy and tiny little cities. * Monsters, Inc. — Horrifying monsters live everyday lives in their own community. Scaring kids is just their day job. * Finding Nemo — The ocean, like Earth's land mass, has its own cities, schools and communities ruled by fish. * The Incredibles — Superheroes live among us and take ordinary jobs and have ordinary problems, such as a greedy boss or a troublemaking son. * Cars and Cars 2 - Vehicles are by themselves without humans. * Ratatouille - A rat visits Paris and wants to cook. John Ratzenberger John Ratzenberger (most widely known as the character Clifford Clavin from the television sitcom Cheers) is always a character voice, referred to by the studio as their "good luck charm". The following is a list of his roles in the first eight Pixar movies: * Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and the forthcoming Toy Story 3 — Hamm (a piggy bank) * A Bug's Life — P.T. Flea (the manager of a travelling insect circus) * Monsters, Inc. — The Abominable Snowman (a yeti) * Finding Nemo — a school of moonfish * The Incredibles — The Underminer (A Supervillain) * Cars — a Mack truck named Mack. This includes in-jokes parodying his use as a voice and characters in parodies of Toy Story ("Toy Car Story"), Monsters, Inc. ("Monster Trucks, Inc.") and A Bug's Life (using Volkswagen Beetles) and how the voice is the same during the credits * Ratatouille - Mustafa, the head waiter * WALL-E - John. He also voiced a character in the English dub of Spirited Away, overseen by John Lasseter. Actor Wallace Shawn also appears in multiple Pixar Films. He has become such a stable part of the company that he plays on its softball team. Joe Ranft Like John Ratzenberger (above), Joe Ranft had made the voice of characters in all of the Pixar films (until Cars, which was completed prior to his untimely passing and noted in the credits of the film). The following is a list of his roles in the first seven Pixar movies: * Toy Story — Lenny the Binoculars * A Bug's Life — Heimlich the Catterpillar * Toy Story 2 — Wheezy the penguin * Monsters, Inc. — additional voices * Finding Nemo — Jacques the Shrimp * The Incredibles — additional voices * Cars — Red the firetruck and Peterbilt A113 Similar to George Lucas' 1138, the letter-number sequence A113 is an animation in-joke which appears in all Pixar films to date. It is a reference to one of the room numbers at CalArts (where several of the employees are alumni). The Pizza Planet Truck The Pizza Planet Truck which featured prominently in Toy Story appears in each of the Pixar films. The truck is noticeable for only showing the letters "Yo" (the only letters left from the car's brand; "Gyoza", not "Toyota" as is commonly thought.) Examples: *''Toy Story'': Buzz and Woody get to Pizza Planet in this truck. *''A Bug's Life'': As the two bugs are talking about seeing the light, the truck can be seen on-screen. *''Toy Story 2'': The toys steal and drive the truck to the airport. *''Monsters Inc.: At the end of the movie, Randall is thrown through a door and ends up in a caravan where he is mistaken for a gator. The caravan is next to the Pizza Planet truck. It also happens to be the same place as the one with the bugs (above). *''Finding Nemo: While the escape plan is being shown, as the bags of water cross the road, the truck drives past. *''The Incredibles'': The Pizza Planet truck can be seen on the freeway towards the end of the film. *''Cars'': The Pizza Planet truck is seen in the Life is a Highway scene and is also next to the Elvis car where Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip are talking about the race towards the end of the film. *''Ratatouille'': The truck is seen driving in the background of the sequence where Remy is chased by Skinner. Teaser trailers The Pixar teaser trailers since A Bug's Life consist of footage created specifically for the trailer, spotlighting certain central characters in a comic situation. Though similar scenes and situations may appear, these sequences are not in the films being advertised, but instead are original creations. Examples: *''A Bug's Life'': All the insects from the circus troupe gather onto a leaf right before Heimlich bites the end of it off, causing them to fall. *''Toy Story 2'': The green alien toys come up to a center with the claw coming down. First the claw was carrying down "Toy Story" with the aliens doing their trademark "Oooh". Second the claw brings down a "2" and with the aliens turning around and looking at the audience and saying "Twoooo". Then Woody and Buzz come up with a little greetings. *''Monsters, Inc.: Sulley and Mike stumble into the wrong bedroom. (Also, in a preview shown before the first Harry Potter film, Sulley is shown playing charades with Mike, but Mike is unable to guess the phrase 'Harry Potter'. The clip never specifically mentions Harry Potter, but the end states that Monsters, Inc. is playing right next door.) *''Finding Nemo: Marlin asks the school of fish for directions and Dory scares them away. *''The Incredibles'': An out-of-shape Mr. Incredible struggles to get his belt on. *''Cars'': Mater, a rusty tow truck talks to Lightning McQueen after hitting and killing a baby bumblebee. *''Ratatouille'': Remy, a grayish-blue rat steals a piece of cheese by a food cafe. *''WALL-E'': Andrew Stanton talks about a time when they went to lunch in the summer of 1994 and had great ideas (Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo and WALL-E) Wall-E pops out of his yellow body. Then, he makes a cube out of trash. Then, when he puts the cube into a cube of trash square he looks up at the sky turning to night. Then he says "WALL-E (Walla-Eee!) Feature film inside references In an homage to Ray Harryhausen, stop motion animation pioneer and designer of countless cinematic monsters, the restaurant in Monsters, Inc. is named "Harryhausen's." References *Alvy Ray Smith's Pixar History Page. Retrieved June 9, 2005. *The Pixar Story. A history of Pixar, running from its origins and inspiration at Xerox PARC to success with Toy Story. *Pixar Corporate FAQ. Retrieved June 9, 2005. * The most accurate reporting on the creation of Pixar at Lucasfilm is the book "Droidmaker: George Lucas and the Digital Revolution" (2006). See also *Animation — On Wikipedia. *Walt Disney Animation Studios External links :More information on Pixar can be found at The Pixar Wikia. *Pixar's web site *The Pixar Story: Dick Shoup, Alex Shure, George Lucas, Steve Jobs, and Disney, by Tom Hormby, January 23, 2006 *Pixar/Disney conference call (with audio) Articles *CNN's "Pixar dumps Disney" *Wired Magazine: Welcome to Planet Pixar *Pixar History *The UK Register on Pixar *Disney Buys Pixar for US$7 Billion Blogs *Luxo *UpcomingPixar *The Pixar Blog Category:Pixar Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group